ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Last Train to Oblivion
The engine is a 4-4-0 or an American type steam locomotive. The model train set is owned by Peter, which includes the engine as a 4-4-0, or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, and boxcar, including some train tracks, a city, and a bridge, since it has the wheel arrangement for the 4-4-0 that was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800's on American railroads. The real engine with its coal tender, coach and boxvan, in real life, has a flatcar, but not a caboose. *Okay... and what is the purpose of posting this on the Talk Page? Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I at first thought this was a new user confused, but whoever this is seems to be in a completely different world. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:30, January 27, 2015 (UTC) The engine's trivia. The engine of the train in the opening scene in the Firehouse Lobby on Peter's model train set, that Slimer eats, and on Casey Jones's real train, that Peter is captured on, is a 4-4-0 or an American type locomotive, which was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives, during the 1800's on American railroads. The engine first has a coal tender, a coach, and a boxcar, on Peter's model train set for the moment, but on Casey Jones's real life train, has the same coal tender, the same coach, the same boxcar, and a flatcar, and has no caboose. :No, I'm not allowing this to be added until verifiable proof is provided showing this is the type of train. It's why the article is locked. The same trivia keeps being added to pages without proof from the animation crew used this model train nor provided a link to the train. Just adding trivia like that is not tolerated. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) The engine on the train. Oh, sorry. I like the engine of the train as a 4-4-0 or an American type locomotive, you know. I like the word engine best. There is really verifiable proof provided to showing this engine as the type of train. It is a 4-4-0 American type steam locomotive, and I'm trying to make the plot and trivia better like last time, so please unlock it. I love making engines American types and I also like the word engine better than locomotive. :I think it's getting clear that we are not going to allow the change. So you can either continue to use different IP's and get blocked over and over again, or you can accept that we don't see it your way and move on. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'll accept it. I'll accept that you can't see it my way and move on. Let's make the plots even more better, so I'd better careful, okay? Come on, I like the word engine better. Come on, Govenors. Do us a favor, let me make the page more better than the old. After all, I like the word engine better than locomotive. How about I add a script to the episode? How about I add a script? I think I like the word engine better than locomotive. I think I like the word engine better than locomotive. The engine on the train is an old American standard 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive. These types of steam locomotives of this wheel arrangement for steam engines were used most common on American railroads during the 1800's and 1830's until 1928. There's prove about this episode. I'll tell you that there's prove about this episode, just to correct the plot and trivia properly. The engine on the train as seen as Peter's model train set and on Casey Jones's real life train is an old 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads from the 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work of every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). Look, I think Look, I don't want to get blocked over and over again, so I think this will only help, if you just shut up and let me show more prove on every page to add more to the trivia and plots. I think this will only help. Look, I think this will only help if you just shut up, let drop the situation, and let me fix the plot, just to carry on.